lego_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Sitting Unikitty
Princess Unikitty (simply known as Unikitty) is a brick-built figure that was released in 2014 as part of the The LEGO Movie theme. She is one of the three secondary tritagonists of The LEGO Movie (the other two being MetalBeard and Benny) and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. She is also the main protagonist in her animated television series of the same name. Description Unikitty has several different variations to date. All but 1 variation is brick-built and consist of fourteen pieces. Because of this, the only articulation is at the neck (the head turns). Unikitty Unikitty's head is pink, with large printed blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and some white on her face. She has a small, magenta nose. Her ears are magenta and she has a light royal blue unicorn horn sticking out of her head. Her body is pink with white legs. She has yellow back paws and aqua front paws. She has a new moulded tail piece. It is white with light royal blue printing on the sides. This outfit is inspired by her original form throughout the movie. Biznis Kitty Biznis (intentionally misspelled) Kitty was Unikitty's disguise used for infiltrating the Octan tower. She looks the same as normal Unikitty, but she has glasses, a necktie, and mathematical symbols drawn on her with black marker. Astro Kitty Astro Kitty is Unikitty wearing a spacesuit. Mostly blue, except for gold feet and a gold horn held on by a white stud. She has the same smiling face behind a printed helmet. She also has the classic Space logo printed on her spacesuit. This outfit is inspired by Benny. Angry Kitty When Unikitty gets enraged, she loses control of her positive nature and becomes Angry Kitty. This variant is mostly bright red and dark red. She has an angry, menacing face, also red, with some yellow toward the chin. She also has a yellow flame pattern on her legs. Her tail is red with yellow printing. Queasy Kitty When Emmet and his friends hide in the Double Decker Couch after The Submarine breaks apart, Unikitty gets seasick. Her queasy variant is several shades of green, mostly sand green, with some olive green and light green, as well as some white on the legs and the stud that holds her horn on. She has a sickly expression, her eyes are now brown and more squinted and have wrinkles below them, her mouth is now in a squiggly frown, and she has a white tail with green printing. Ultrakatty Not much is known of this variant. This variant will be in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Ultrakatty is Unikitty's alter-ego. Ultrakatty will be the main build in the set, 70827 Ultrakatty & Warrior Lucy! Unikitty shapeshifts into Ultrakatty, according to the video Emmet's Holiday Party, & one of the Brick Friday trailers. Ultrakatty's first appearance in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part is where she adopts an enlarged build version of herself, with an outfit style similar to what most denizens of Apocalypseburg wear. Background The LEGO Movie Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is effected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWATforce, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managerswhich made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. Unikitty! Unikitty returns to star in her own animated television series, alongside a cast of new characters (Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard). However, despite Unikitty herself being faithful to her portrayal in The LEGO Movie, she is the ruler of the Unikingdom and not Cloud Cuckoo Land. Her arch-nemesis in the series is Master Frown, accompanied by his "henchman" Brock. Unikitty is the only character created exclusively for The LEGO Movie franchise to appear in the series. The LEGO Movies might be canon because at the end of the second film, The Unikingdom Castle was shown in Syspocalypsestar, a combination of Apocalypseburg, The Systar System, and possibly Unikingdom The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part She returns in the Sequel of The LEGO Movie, in which she has a much larger, more intricate brick-built form and known as Ultrakatty. LEGO.com Description Category:Contestant Category:Pink Category:Non-Human Category:Layerd Category:Women Category:Good People Category:Most Likely to Kill You Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Category:The Lego Movie 2 Category:Unikitty Category:Living in Emmet's Dream House Category:Heroes Of Lego Drama Category:Debuted in Season 3 Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Quiters